Telling Hungary
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: ONESHOT In which Prussia has to tell Hungary is actually a girl. Rated T for Teen. PrussiaXHungary.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I think I'd have to make these two canon.**

**Yo! Zephyr here! I wrote most of this in class, but I finished copying it out today. This takes place almost immediately after episode 53.5, which is an unaired special about Prussia and Hungary. It kinda helps to watch it before reading this, but I don't think it's required. Prussia kinda wrote himself, so he's a bit OOC, but I'm very happy with how this turned out. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"Hey, Ellie!"

Hungary turned around to see Prussia standing behind her, his red eyes meeting hers. He looked rather anxious and slightly embarrassed about something, but Hungary couldn't quite understand why.

"What have I said about that name, Gilbert?" Hungary glared at him.

"How else am I meant to get your attention?" Prussia questioned.

"What do you want?" Hungary asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing today." Prussia said. "Feeling okay?"

"I could be better." Hungary replied. "I've been kinda sick."

"Sick?" Prussia frowned.

"My chest still hurts and my stomach has been hurting a lot lately." Hungary explained.

"Oh, no." Prussia said, his eyes growing wide.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Hungary shrugged it off.

"Let me ask you something, Ellie." Prussia started to say.

"Prussia…" Hungary glared at him.

"Has your penis grown in yet?" For as comical as that sentence was, Prussia was, for once, completely serious.

"No, but I'm sure I'll grow one sometime." Hungary said.

"Yeah, there's something that I need to tell you, Hungary." Prussia said, the nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Don't tell me that you've beaten up Austria again." Hungary sighed.

"You're not a boy!" Prussia exclaimed before he clamped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Hungary's eyes remained on Prussia for a few seconds before she grabbed his hand, removed it from his mouth and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's like I said." Prussia said. "You're not a boy."

"What am I, then?" Hungary demanded.

"You're a girl." Prussia said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't be a girl." Hungary shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes.

"And why's that?" Prussia asked.

"I'm a guy." Hungary nodded.

"Why do you think you're a guy?" Prussia asked.

"Because I don't have boobs like girls do." Hungary explained as she sat down against the brick wall.

"Why do you think that your chest hurts so much?" Prussia sat down next to her.

"Because I'm sick?" Hungary phrased her response like a question. "Doesn't your chest hurt when you're sick?"

"No, Ellie, it doesn't." Prussia shook his head.

Hungary glared at Prussia for the nickname, but said, "So do you want to explain why my chest hurts, then?"

"Because you're getting boobs, Hungary." Prussia said.

"That's ridiculous, Gilbert." Hungary rolled her eyes. "Girls don't grow boobs."  
"How do you know?" Prussia challenged.

"Because that's just silly." Hungary said.

"And it's not silly for boys to grow penises?" Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, Ellie. Do you know any girls our age who have boobs? No. They get them as they grow older."

"Do you want to explain why my stomach hurts, too?" Hungary asked. "Since apparently you know everything about being a girl?

"I never said that I did!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Just tell me." Hungary said.  
"That's a little embarrassing." Prussia refused to meet Hungary's gaze, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Hungary raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me what it is, Prussia."

"You're getting your period, Hungary." Prussia said, the pink turning to a bright shade of red.

"Wait, my what?" Hungary was clearly confused.

"I don't know a whole lot about this, you know." Prussia told her.

"Just tell me what it is." Hungary said.

"All I know is that you're going to be bleeding a lot down there." Prussia said, clearly not wanting to talk about such things with Hungary. "It sounds like its going to be painful."

"Well, do you want to know why?" Hungary asked. "And what do you mean 'down there'? What's that meant to mean?"

"I don't know!: Prussia had clearly had enough of this conversation. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you. This is embarrassing enough as it is."

"Well, that would explain a lot." Hungary said. "Hang on a minute…"

"What now?" Prussia asked.

"Are you _sure_ I'm really a girl?" Hungary eyed Prussia suspiciously.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Prussia questioned.

"Maybe you don't want to admit that you're gay, so you're pretending that I'm a girl." Hungary said.

This was obviously news to Prussia, who said, "Since when am I gay?"

"I heard you telling your brother that you liked me." Hungary said with a little smile.

"Oh crap." Prussia sighed, his face turning pink again.

"If I'm really a boy, that would mean that you're gay and you wouldn't want to admit that." Hungary continued.

"But I'm not gay!" Prussia exclaimed. "You heard me telling West that I like you. That means I'm not gay."

"You are if I'm a boy." Hungary said. "Don't worry, Prussia. I'm sure you'll find someone out there."

"Listen to what I'm telling you, Ellie!" Prussia glared at Hungary in annoyance. "You're a girl, so start acting like one."

"Maybe later, Prussia." Hungary stood up. "I need to go train with Austria."

"Why him?" Prussia frowned. "I thought that we were training today?"

"We were, but Austria wants me to show some of my moves to Switzerland." Hungary replied. "He really needs help."

"He does, but that's not the point." Prussia said.

"We can hang out later, Gilbert." Hungary said as she walked off. "See ya!"

Prussia's eyes were on Hungary as she walked away. Of all the times for her to find out that he liked her.

He made no progress in convincing that she was actually a girl and to top it all off, she now thought that he was gay. Not exactly what he needed at the moment.

"Crap." Prussia scowled. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

**So that's that! I absolutely love how Prussia called Hungary Ellie. I just have this image of him teasing her as his way of flirting with her. I hope this was a good read. I hope to have some more APH and some Code Geass stories up soon. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
